Correspondences
by ani
Summary: Ed's gone to the west to study, but this time he remembers to write his family. Old friends and new are found. Strange gadgets and different artifacts are sent back to and from Risembool and Xing. Important lessons are learned as Ed begins to slow down. *Post Brotherhood/manga, EdWin*
1. Edward's

**AN: **this is actually the first letter i wrote, i'm straightening things up around here and putting them together since the letters are either to or from Ed. don't expect rapid updates, this is one's definitely spur-of-the-moment ideas.

they're in a roughly chronological order... the order they were written within the group.

* * *

_Edward,_

_Now that everything's over there's so much I want to say. I'm sorry I didn't go with you - stay with you and Al in the hospital, but my stone's dying out Ed and there's nothing anyone can do to fix it._

_I know I should have been there for you boys and your mother. Even though you know why I left now, I know nothing I can say or do will completely erase the pain I caused. You two have forgiven me some, but my guilt is still as heavy as it was the day I left. I'm just glad I got a chance to explain things before I leave you and Alphonse for good._

_I'm sure you already know what the brown books are. Reading it and hearing it are two very different things, but this is the only way I could say it then. And now it's the only way I can tell you boys how much you mean to me. There wasn't a day I didn't think about all of you Edward, but I was so focused on what I had to do that I forgot to keep in touch. Something Pinako says you picked up from me. She told me a lot about you boys' childhoods; that you were so eager to learn alchemy because it made your mother happy, that you trained so hard so you could try to bring her back. Four years as a state alchemist. I'm amazed at all you've done Ed, after these last few days I'm amazed Al can keep up with you._

_Ed, I have a favor to ask of you. During my travels in the west I discovered quite a lot of artifacts, remnants from my past in Xerxes. Some I recognized at first glance, others took a little study. I collected what I could, the envelopes tucked in with the map will tell you where they are, who you'll have to see. Could you please bring them to Risembool? I know I have no right and there's nothing holding you to it, so if you won't do it for yourself and Alphonse at least do it for your future children. Let them learn their grandfather's origins and history._

_At least keep Xerxes alive in their eyes._

_I am proud of you Ed._

_Love,_

_Your Rotten Father_


	2. Winry's

Standard Disclaimers and Multi-site Post Warnings Apply.

* * *

_Winry, _

_I only went there for more oil, honest! When I asked for it the mechanic asked to see my automail. Mr. Bevans gawked like every other gearhead I've met and asked about my engineer. When I told him your name he jumped, apparently your great great great grandfathers were cousins. I told him about Granny and your apprenticeship in Rush Valley and he almost squealed like you do. That damn town's reputation's world-wide._

_I beat him over the head for you when he asked if he could look inside. I don't want to die when I get back home. I bought these old limbs from him and he gave me the schematics and that book so you can see how the Cretans make automail. Mr. Bevans's hoping you'll return the favor: he's already put the money in your bank account._

_It's probably late, but Happy Birthday._

_Love,_

_Ed_

"You idiot," Winry smiled as Granny spread the blueprints out on the table. "You're right on time for once."


	3. Al's

Standard Disclaimers and Multi-site Post Warnings Apply.

* * *

Hey Al,

You'll never guess who I saw today. That girl from Table City that you liked, Julia Creighton. I told her all about our journey. When she saw I have my arm again she wanted to know what you look like, so I pulled out that picture Winry thought we had to take before you left. Julia said she likes your eyes and loves your smile. I laughed so loud when she said you've got the same chin as your armor that we got kicked out of the diner.

Julia told me the same thing a lot of the border towns have about the Promise Day. The array activating could be seen for miles, some places almost a day's train ride from the border. All the alchemists I talked to said their power wasn't working while the seal was active, but once Dad's cancelled it out their transmutations were even stronger than before. My guess is that bearded bastard extended the array's reach to make sure he had a steady supply of energy for his transmutation circle.

Sorry about sending things through Winry but every time I mail you a letter she writes me or we call each other and she tells me you're in a new place. Hold still for once!

I'm only joking. Thanks for sending those seeds to Winry for me, when I saw that picture I knew she'd like them. The one the perfume guy had smelled like Aunt Sarah. I hope Winry doesn't cry too much about it.

I'm going home for a month or two. There was an avalanche in the Ixios mountains so the only rail line to Calchas has been buried under a ton of rubble. The only other way is to climb the mountains and there's no way in hell I'm doing that with my leg!

Hope you're okay,

Ed


End file.
